Stuck
by Vangelaire
Summary: Harry sudah berusaha dengan keras agar mulutnya mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya pada Draco. Tetapi, tetap saja Harry tidak bisa mengatakannya. RnR? I'll be very Happy! :D


**Tittle : Stuck**

**Disclaimer : "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling**

**Warning : Out of Character, Slash**

**Author's note : Nya-! Sampai di cerita keenam saya, semoga yang satu ini udah rada ilang kegajeannya, amin *gaje bgt* ^^/ Makasih udah susah payah mau kesini :'D *nangis bahagia* Semoga para readers memaklumi keadaan saya ini, makasih udah mau ke sarang Tomcat saya XD *ya ampun Vang, makin gaje aja deh, iuh* Happy reading :D! Wish ya enjoy it! ^^ **

** Salam Ganyang Vang :D**

Summary : Harry sudah berusaha dengan keras agar mulutnya mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya pada Draco. Tetapi, tetap saja Harry tidak bisa mengatakannya. **RnR? I'll be very Happy! :D**

* * *

**24 Desember, 1980**

Harry mematung tanpa suara di dalam kamarnya. Memirkirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menyatakan cinta pada Draco. Harry sudah banyak diberi kesempatan, hanya saja, ia sering membuang kesempatan-kesempatan itu. Memang, menyatakan cinta pada Draco adalah hal yang membuat Harry kebingungan. Tetapi jika Harry menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk menyatakan cinta itu, ia akan mematung dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Hari ini ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi. Mengganti kata-kata 'Aku cinta Padamu' dengan 'Aku ingin kopi'.

Harry sangat menyesal hari ini. Walaupun malamnya sudah siap untuk menyatakan cinta pada Draco, tetapi jika bertemu mata, Harry akan gugup dan tidak berani untuk mengatakannya. Harry ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya, ia sudah latihan yoga dan berlatih menyatakan cinta pada boneka atau kursinya. Tetapi tetap saja, Harry gagal lagi. Harry tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya, ia pernah mengecek kejiwaannya di RSJ dan berkonsultasi pada Psikolog. Harry memang tidak gila, dan Psikiaternya juga sudah memberi banyak solusi.

Tetap saja tidak bisa. Sekarang Harry merasa ia adalah orang paling bodoh di muka bumi, mengatakan 'aku cinta kamu' saja tidak bisa. Harry terpaku menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Mata hijaunya kosong . Ia sedang mengenang saat-saat dimana ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

**Flashback...**

**vVv**

**19 Desember, 1980**

Pagi itu, Harry sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kafe. Memandang ke dalam gelas berisi kopi hitam yang dipegangnya. Ada pemuda dengan mata hijau berkacamata dengan rambut yang berantakan di permukaan kopi. Itu Harry. Harry memang sering makan di kafe apartemen, dan ia sangat sering bertemu Draco disini, karena kamar apartemen Draco bersebrangan dengan kamar apartemen Harry. Sekarang Harry mulai berpikir, apakah Draco mencintainya juga? Atau dia malah membenci Harry? Harry menghela nafasnya, dari nafasnya, terbentuk embun karena cuaca sekarang memang sangat dingin.

Harry memandang ke jendela kafe yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya. Jalanan yang tertumpuk salju. Banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain disana, termasuk orangtua. Harry mendengus kecil, ia tidak pernah bermain salju bersama Draco. Andaikan itu menjadi kenyataan, Harry akan selalu mengenangnya.

"Hi, Harry." sapa pemuda berambut kuning platina, bermata abu yang langsung duduk di kursi yang beseberangan dengan Harry. Harry menoleh pada pemuda itu, ia hampir terlonjak kaget karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Draco?" kata Harry. "Eh, Hi."

"Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi." kata Draco sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm, ya, karena hari ini lebih dingin dari kemarin." gumam Harry. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang, Harry ingin menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Kata-kata sudah tersirat dalam kepalanya, Harry hanya butuh keberanian. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah, Harry menghela nafas lalu menatap Draco. "Draco," katanya.

Draco menoleh, "Hm?"

"Aku—aku—aku—aku—" kata-kata Harry mulai terbata-bata. Draco menyernytitkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Draco kebingungan.

"Aku ci—ingin teh."

**vVv**

**22 Desember, 1980**

Harry berjalan sambil menendang-nendang salju yang berada di jalanan. Ia masih hafal benar dialognya dengan Draco dua hari lalu. Harry sangat menyesal, ia berharap akan mendapatkan kesempatan lagi. Salju mulai turun, Harry mengabaikannya, ia sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartemen karena ia dari pasar, dengan belanjaan yang ada di genggamannya. Harry menghela nafasnya, dan saat Harry menghela nafas, ada seorang anak yang melemparnya bola salju. Harry memunguti serpihan salju yang mendarat di atas kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah lemparan tadi.

Arah lemparan berasal dari anak itu. Harry menatap anak itu, Ia menatapnya cukup lama sehingga anak itu berlari ketakutan. Harry mengangkat bahunya kebingungan, lingkungan hidupnya semakin aneh. Banyak juga salju yang jatuh di bingkai kacamatanya, Harry mengabaikannya, ia tidak peduli ada anak yang terinjak, atau dirinya yang terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Tetapi, samar-samar ia melihat seorang pemuda yang menghampirinya, menggunakan jaket panjang berwarna abu-abu dan kemeja hitam. Harry mendongak, ia tidak tahu jika Draco ada di hadapannya, Harry mengabaikan Draco.

Harry melewatinya santai sampai Draco mencegatnya.

"Harry." kata Draco sambil menahan pundak Harry.

Harry menyernyitkan dahinya,"Siapa?" tanyanya santai. Draco mengangkat kacamata Harry dan membersihkannya. Penglihatan Harry sempat buram sampai Draco memakaikan kacamatanya kembali. Harry terlonjak sampai barang bawaannya berjatuhan begitu mengetahui Draco ada di depannya. "Draco?" kata Harry setengah berteriak, "Maaf, saljunya menutupi pengelihatanku." tambahnya sambil membereskan belanjaannya yang berceceran.

Draco terkekeh kecil, "apakah kau tidak terganggu dengan saljunya?" tanya Draco sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya membuat Harry berada dalam kehidupan paling menyenangkan saat ini.

"Hm, agak terganggu, sih... Cuman, aku malas membersihkannya." jelas Harry. Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Harry balas senyumannya. Suhu semakin menurun, pipi Harry mulai merona merah. Kali ini, kesempatan emas yang jarang-jarang didapat Harry. "Draco..." gumam Harry. Draco menoleh sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku—"

Draco semakin penasaran dengan tingkah Harry saat ini.

"Cinta—"

"Kau—cing," kata Harry. Harry gagal lagi, ia menghela nafas kekecewaan sementara Draco terkekeh mendengar perkataan Harry.

"Aku tahu kau suka kucing, Harry. Kupikir kau mau bilang apa sampai serius begitu," Draco terkekeh melihat tingkah Harry yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kau aneh ya." tambahnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Harry. Harry hampir mati, pipinya merona merah melepuh, karena sekarang musim dingin, warna pipinya itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Uh, apaan sih, makin berantakan!" kata Harry sambil membenarkan rambutnya. Draco terkekeh lagi.

"Bukannya memang sudah berantakan dari lahir ya?" kata Draco usil. Harry tahu ia gagal lagi, tetapi malam ini mungkin ia bisa tidur lelap karena Draco memberikan kebahagiaan yang akan selalu Harry kenang.

**vVv**

**Back to 24 December, 1980**

Nah, begitulah contoh-contoh kegagalan Harry selama ini. Tetapi kejadian dua hari lalu akan Harry ingat, bahkan ia ingin Draco mengacak rambutnya lagi. Harry menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa tidur, daritadi ia hanya berguling-guling di kasurnya. Kali ini ia punya ide, karena besok adalah Natal, dan sekarang sudah pukul 11.45 Malam, Harry ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Draco dan memberitahunya jika Harry sangat mencintainya dari dulu.

Harry bangun dari tidurnya, membereskan kasurnya yang berantakan karena ia berguling-guling secara terus menerus dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Harry membuka gagang pintu kamarnya, Ia menghela nafas lagi. Menstabilkan nafas dan detak jantungnya. Ketika pintu kamar Harry dibuka, disana ada Draco yang hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Harry. Harry terkejut melihat Draco ada di depan pintu kamarnya, padahal ini sudah larut.

"Harry."

"Draco?"

Harry menelan ludahnya, "Hi, Draco, ka, kau tidak ikut kebawah?" tanya Harry gugup. Keringatnya bercucuran dan detak jantungnya mulai tidak beraturan.

"Hi, Harry, tidak, kau sendiri?" tanya Draco ikutan gugup.

"Ya, aku malas kesana, terlalu ramai, kau sendiri kenapa tidak kesana?" Harry balik bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Harry..." kata Draco. Harry menelan ludahnya lagi.

"A, aku juga, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Draco." Harry ikut-ikutan. Kali ini kesempatan emas dan Harry berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Draco.

"Kau duluan." kata Draco. Harry menelan ludahnya.

"Aku—aku—aku—aku—"

"Cinta—"

"Kausur... maksudku, aku cinta kasur." Harry gagal lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Draco mengehela nafas, ada kekecewaan dalam dirinya, "begitu... Aku—"

"Tunggu, Draco." cegat Harry. "Sebenarnya, Draco, aku selalu berkata salah... Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dari dulu, inilah yang ingin kukatakan," kata Harry berusaha tegas. Draco mengangguk.

'_ayolah! Kali ini saja'_ batin Harry sambil menggenggam kuat tangannya.

"Aku—cinta—kau, Draco, dari dulu, malah... Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Saat aku berkata aku cinta kucing, kopi, teh, dan yang lainnya, itu karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Saat-saat bersamamu adalah hal paling indah dalam hidupku, Draco." kata Harry. Draco masih diam membatu, Harry menghela nafas sedih. "Tidak apa, aku tahu." kata Harry sedih, "_Merry Christmas" _tambah Harry. Draco terkekeh lalu memeluk Harry dengan erat, Harry kebingungan. "Dra—ada apa?" tanya Harry.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku cinta kau juga, Harry, dari dulu, _Merry Christmas, _itulah kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan." kata Draco. Harry tersenyum lebar dan menangis saking bahagianya. Lalu mereka mengecup bibir satu sama lain, malam ini Harry bahagia sekali, usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Draco juga mencintainya.

* * *

**_-THE END-_**

**Vang say's : Uwaa! Makasih udah baca sampai sini! Ati-ati kena tomcat saya ya, huahahahaha! *gaje* Nah, gimana nih, menurut pendapat para readers, ceritanya kurang apa, bilang aja ke Vang, oke? :*********

**C U Later! ^^/**


End file.
